Monitoring behaviors, including movements, of individuals within a facility, such as prisoners within a detention facility, is challenging. Laws, regulations, generally accepted best practices, insurance policies, and local policies often dictate intervals and conditions for individual behavior monitoring. Further, for organizations supervising individuals within their facilities, certain duties of care for those individuals are required. The larger the facility, the greater the challenges in meeting these requirements. Further compounding such challenges is that employees who monitor and supervise individuals within a facility during certain times may not be the same employees monitoring the same individuals at a different time.